Bizarre Christmas
by Empress Vegah
Summary: By some mishap on Tony's new device, America finds a little girl with the most familiar set of green eyes he's ever seen. Shockingly though, she calls him Daddy. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** By some mishap on Tony's new device, America finds a little girl with the most familiar set of green eyes he's ever seen. Shockingly though, she calls him Daddy. USUK.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"_Happy Holidays!"_

"_It's almost Christmas!"_

"_Good wishes to you and your family, Mister!"_

America was greeted by cheerful voices of his citizens, all hopeful and excited as he walked past them, waving and grinning – the general feeling of the holiday rush getting into him too, but the last greeting felt just a bit lonely for him. He was browsing through the displays of the toy shops – checking out the trains running on the wintry landscape, the dolls with their glittery winter dresses, the teddy bears behind the glass – he stopped at that particular shop and for a few seconds decided whether to push through with what he had just thought or not before thinking, 'Ah screw it,' and entered the particular toy store.

He told the store keeper that he would like to buy the bear on the display, and with a quick arrangement he exited the shop holding a bag with the big brown teddy bear tied with a green ribbon around the neck. America hoped that whoever was on his mind when he bought it would be happy upon receiving the gift. But maybe that was hoping too much.

America's walk home was mixed with the general feeling of happiness and a little bit of melancholy. He kept on seeing families walking together – the father holding onto his son's hand, the mother smiling at them – it was such a wonderful thing to look at. And also a little lonesome.

Sometimes he wished he had someone over in his home during the holidays. Someone to cuddle and pamper during the cold nights, to eat Christmas dinner and to exchange gifts with. America wanted to spoil someone like a daddy usually did to his child – just like how he was spoiled centuries ago.

He looked at his empty house. Tony said he would be spending some time in his planet for a while. America smiled at the thought that his pet would be with his parents during the holiday season. He trudged through the steps and unlocked his door, putting his slightly wet coat on the hook while switching on the lights. He placed the bag on one of the couches in his living room and lighted his fireplace, sighing as the heat started to warm him.

He was lost in his little world of thoughts filled with children's happy grins and green eyes and that certain warm smile directed at him when he heard something from one of the rooms upstairs. The melancholic feeling immediately vanished and was replaced with seriousness and heightened senses. He climbed the stairs swift and discreet, hoping that whoever was inside his room would be too surprised to do any harm.

As he stepped on the second floor, he heard another noise, but this time it sounded vaguely familiar. His mind processing, he then remember what it was – the beeping of the 'toys', the machines Tony usually bring from his planet to tinker and have fun with. Tony was here!

The American suddenly got excited from the notion of spending Christmas with someone, even if that someone was his pet alien. It was better than the mood he was in before. He pushed open the door with a bang, causing his friend to jerk in shock.

Tony was muttering curses, definitely directed at him for being a noisy idiot, but he didn't care. He was just too glad that he wasn't alone for Christmas. He marched towards his alien friend and his newest techy device, and with amazement in his eyes, he went and touched the gadget and accidentally pressed a button, despite Tony's screeching for him to stop.

The machine began to shoot rays of lights before he was knocked out by a powerful blast.

* * *

America woke up to a throbbing head and a painful back. He groaned out loud, turning his head to see what had just happened. The room, now he realized was a guest room, was in the same condition as before. The only difference was the thick smoke that seemed to gather in the middle of the room, near the bed. The blue-eyed man coughed as he swatted the smoke away. He then went to the windows, bypassing the middle of the room, to let the smoke out.

"Tony? Tony, you okay there, buddy?" he called out, waiting for the smoke to disperse. No sound was heard. His eyes watered a bit from the smoke. When he rubbed them dry, the room was clear and he could see that nothing was changed or damaged from the blast.

Except for the presence of a tiny, human body in the middle of the room.

Blue eyes widened in shock, and for a second he thought it was one of those Christmas pranks that just happened to the nations whenever Christmas was around. But his heroism prevailed, and he hurried to the small body, noticing that it was a body of a child. With all the gentleness he could muster, America picked the child up, and saw that the child was a girl, and she was alive and breathing.

He sighed in relief, and cradled the girl in his arms. He was suddenly overwhelmed with an intense desire to keep the little girl safe. He looked around for Tony, but his alien friend could not be found nor the machine he was tinkering a while ago. Tony had a knack to disappear whenever he wanted. Maybe he was sulking because America meddled with his machine.

America sat crossed-legged on the floor, leaning against the bottom of the bed. The little girl was sleeping, and she seemed unharmed. His fingers brushed the blonde tresses that fell on her chubby cheeks, and a compelling force made him thumbed over one rosy cheek.

The nation was admiring the girl's hair color. 'It looks just like mine,' he thought in a light-hearted manner. She twitched her nose before blinking her eyes, her curvy lashes long despite her young age. America shifted her, and when she looked up, he was greeted with the most familiar set of green eyes. His breath got caught in his throat.

No way.

No one ever owned those shades of green except for _him._

But why was this little girl peering up at him with exactly the same shade of green eyes?

America knew that his claim was true, for he had been looking at those eyes centuries ago but his memory never did fail him. He could clearly see those vivid green eyes filled with love and mirth, and something in him throbbed a bit painfully when he gazed into the girl's deep green eyes.

After the initial shock was over, he swallowed, composing himself, and opened his mouth to ask what the girl was doing in his house. He was beaten to it by the wide grin on the girl's mouth, and squealed, "Daddy!" And clung onto his neck.

_Daddy?_

_Who is she calling a daddy?_

"Daddy, Emily missed you so much!" the girl nuzzled on his neck, pressing her face on his shoulder. America's grip on her loosened, and finally, he knew who she was calling Daddy.

_What? Emily? Who the heck is Emily?_

_And since when has America become a dad?_

* * *

**A/N:** **Merry Christmas! This will be a three-shot fic. Thank you so much for reading! **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** By some mishap on Tony's new device, America finds a little girl with the most familiar set of green eyes he's ever seen. Shockingly though, she calls him Daddy. USUK.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

America's mind was still reeling – _she was calling him Daddy_ – when the girl (_Emily?_) pulled away and pouted, her green eyes (_just like his_) filling up with tears, her cheeks turning even more rosy. The nation observed her, his chest constricting tight upon seeing the sad look on the girl's face.

_Oh no don't cry please._

She sniffled, and with a very shy voice that was a lot different from her excited exclamation just moments ago, asked, "Daddy don't love Emily no more?" She gazed up at him before looking down, clearly trying to hide her tears. "Emily lonely," she mumbled, and America could sense that she was about to break down and sob.

America panicked.

He didn't want to see little children crying, it's not right! But he was causing this little girl to cry, and even if he didn't understand what was happening, he couldn't allow a child to be sad, could he? It also didn't help that a distressing feeling was washing over him, making him feel protective of this little girl, and he didn't know where that was coming from.

So he did what was the most logical thing to do –

"Shhh, Pumpkin Pie, Daddy still loves Emily, alright?" he whispered, pulling the little girl against him and tucking her head under his chin. His hand automatically ran on her blonde locks, petting them, while the other hand shifted to pat her little back.

America couldn't explain it, but hugging Emily was very comforting. Like something familiar and secure. He even just met this girl but the overwhelming desire to be with her and make her happy was bubbling inside his chest.

'It's just like what happened then,' America thought. He thought back to the time when the two European powers came to his land and tried to make him choose between the two of them. And when he had chosen _him_, he never felt so secure and loved then, despite becoming a Superpower now. All those hugs and goodnight kisses, all those visits and the dinners when he was around – it was never lonely. But… those green eyes filled with tears. He had seen them only twice.

America never wanted to see those again. Because he had always been weak against teary green eyes.

And here he was, about to see the same shade of green eyes tearing up. He didn't know what else to do except to comfort her.

The sniffles stopped, and Emily pulled away to look back at him. America swallowed when he stared into those eyes. He always felt uncomfortable looking at them in the recent years. He should get used to seeing them. She rubbed her red eyes dry. But then the little girl gave him one big smile that showed all her teeth – a grin that was full of happiness, America's heart was seized and never let go.

He made a decision.

* * *

America was happily observing Emily playing with the brown teddy bear he had just bought for _him_. 'It seems like the little girl needs it more than he does,' he thought, a bit apologetic that he didn't have any present for him anymore. They were in the living room, and the fire was warming them nicely. His Christmas tree was sparkling with the yellow lights, giving the living room a more yellow-orange hue.

He wasn't sure why Emily was there or why was she calling him daddy, but America was very glad. He never asked where she was from or anything about her. America was quite afraid she would cry again.

And there was also another reason.

He wasn't as lonely as he had thought. The blonde girl was a ball of energy, running around and talking animatedly to Captain Teddy. America laughed and approved of the choice of name. One he would choose, if he was given a chance to name one stuffed animal.

"Daddy! Captain Teddy is excited for Christmas! Aren't ya, Captain?" Emily beamed at him before turning back to her toy, holding one arm and making the bear's head nod. America chuckled and slid down from his seat on the couch to the carpet and scooted next to her.

"What does Pumpkin Pie want for Christmas? Santa might be a bit late, but maybe if you'll say it out loud, he'll be able to hear you!" America exclaimed, lifting Emily and placing her on his thigh as he sat crossed-leg in front of the fireplace. He poked her cheek and she giggled, before hugging her bear and snuggled on his chest.

"Emily wants no gifts! Emily is already a big girl!" she declared enthusiastically.

"Of course, my Pumpkin Pie's so big, Daddy can hardly carry her!" the Superpower made a big show of struggling to lift her up. Emily's giggles rang across the room, and America's heart felt so light. He was enjoying this Daddy act. He had never imagined this would happen. He would have laughed out loud if someone told him that he was to play the daddy role.

But now, America felt that this Christmas wouldn't be as lonely as the earlier years.

Emily relaxed on his hold and stroked Captain Teddy's head while whispering, "Though I wish Mommy will be here with us."

America fell silent as he pondered what Emily had wished for. Her Mommy? Who could be this little girl's mom if he were the daddy? It was bizarre to think that he would find a woman to settle with, when his mind had always been filled with thoughts of sandy blonde hair, a scowling face and those particular emerald-green eyes. He felt a sudden throb at his chest, and he shifted the dozing girl as he winced.

Now he was curious. He stared at Emily, cuddling Captain Teddy contentedly on his lap. Where did she come from? How did she get inside his house? Who were her real parents?

A large hand slowly reached out and petted Emily's hair. Somehow, he wanted to be the one to give Emily all her heart's desires. He wanted to be the one who would protect her from the world and make her happy and loved.

It had only been a couple of hours and yet here he was, getting attached to a girl from nowhere, calling him daddy.

The doorbell suddenly echoed in the house, jolting America from his thoughts and Emily from her sleep. The blue-eyed nation moved her to settle on the floor as he stood up to see who it was. It was pretty late for visitors.

America sighed as he trudged over the hallway. He should be putting Emily to bed. He didn't peer into the peephole before swinging his door open. He wished he did so he could brace himself as his sapphire blues gazed into _those perfect emerald greens._

America could stare in utter surprise.

* * *

Emily was still rubbing sleep from her eyes when she felt it. Emerald green eyes were suddenly awake and very alert. She knew that feeling. She had been an expert in determining this sensation of excitement and longing coursing through her body. It's the same thing Emily felt when _she_ was around.

"Mommy's here!"

She shot up rapidly and clutching Captain Teddy that Daddy gave her, ran towards where she knew Mommy was. 'She's here, she's here!" she thought ecstatically. "Santa made my wish come true!" Emily exclaimed as she rounded up the corner to where the main door was located.

The little girl saw her Daddy there, wondering what was taking him so long to let Mommy inside the house. It was freezing outside! She hurried up and sidestepped on Daddy's long legs, calling out "Mommy!" clearly expecting to see her warm smile and her happy green eyes crinkling upon seeing Emily.

She met a frowning, red-faced blonde-haired man with the same color as her Mommy's eyes.

* * *

"Mommy!" America heard Emily's exclamation, bringing him back from his own temporary daze, and he blinked his eyes at England, hair and shoulders covered in snow, face red from the cold, and gloved hands holding tightly a small travelling bag.

England had been silently debating whether to just shove America's gift or to leave, and was also surprised at the childish shout, and looked down at America's leg only to see a little girl peering up at him with big green eyes – those eyes that he always saw whenever he looked in a mirror. The British nation was a little bit unnerved by the intensity of the child's gaze on him, and he shifted this weight on his other foot, eager for America to do something about the sudden awkward atmosphere they had.

Emily clutched Captain Teddy closer to her chest as she looked up at the mysterious blonde man on the doorway. She didn't understand why he felt just like how her Mommy did whenever she's around. The little girl wanted to run into the man's arms and be held tight, but she didn't even know him. She was so confused with what she was feeling – to think she was so sure it was Mommy's presence she recognized. But Mommy wasn't a man with very thick eyebrows. She had long hair and had a very pretty smile. The man wasn't even smiling. He was a bit scary. Emily reached out a hand and held her Daddy's pantleg, shuffling to hide from the scary man who felt like Mommy. "Daddy?" she asked, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

The blue-eyed nation found his voice upon realizing that he had stared at England's face for quite some time. He looked down at Emily and saw her hiding behind his leg. 'Awww, so cute,' he thought. He gave an awkward smile to England's direction as he bent down to pick his supposedly daughter up. She acted even cuter by hiding her face from England.

"Woah, sorry England, I wasn't really expecting you here," America spoke as he ran his fingers on Emily's dirty blonde locks. He reached out and took the travelling bag from England's hand, grinning at him. England flushed a bit, either from the smile or from the rare gesture, he couldn't tell, but it made him feel a little better about the bizarre scenario he was in.

'Took you long enough to actually say something," England huffed, but followed America inside, taking off his coat and scarf as he put them on one of the hooks on the wall. He was secretly glad for the warmth of the house. The outside was too cold, even with the thick coat he was wearing.

The shorter nation stared at America's back as they walked further into the house. His gaze then moved to the mope of dirty blonde hair that was poking out from the broad shoulder. He narrowed his eyes as questions arose from his mind. 'Who is this girl? What is she doing here in America's house? Who has she called Mommy? Why is her hair the same as America's – ' The last thought made him halt his step.

It couldn't be though, England rationalized, his heart beating a little bit too fast. They weren't allowed to have children, especially with humans. It's the greatest taboo a nation could ever do. But then, he thought despairingly, America wasn't one to follow rules and traditions and always did whatever he wanted.

Even making love to a human and impregnating her.

And America managed to hide his daughter from the nations for years.

England's breath hitched as the notion crossed his mind. He actually felt like leaving America's house, getting drunk in a pub somewhere. And yet, he couldn't just go, now that he had actually made it here in the United States after days of debating whether to visit America or not.

But now, he wished he hadn't come here.

* * *

America placed Emily on the leather couch, patted her head and said, "Sweetie, be a good girl and play with Captain Teddy, okay? Daddy has to talk with his visitor. He's a good friend of Daddy's."

Emily nodded meekly, hugging Captain Teddy. She then looked up at him and asked, "Will Mommy come home soon, Daddy?" Her face was of genuine wonder, America didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

"Yeah Sweetie, Mommy will see you very soon. Let's hope she'll be here earlier!" he answered, feeling guilty about lying to this hopeful child. He really wanted to talk this to England.

A bright smile appeared on Emily's face. "Yay! I'm so excited to see Mommy, Daddy! Let's have fun together!"

The nation really felt that it was his job to make this little girl happy. He grinned at her and said, "You're really a good girl, Pumpkin Pie. Daddy will see you in a while, okay? Stay put!"

Emily gave him a salute, with as much seriousness as her little hand and adorable face could muster. The American representative had to suppress a laugh. He took the British nation's travelling bag and waved her goodbye before making round to the kitchen, knowing England would be there complaining about the lack of proper tea in his house. He wasn't even sure if he should tell England he actually bought a box of Earl Grey for him.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, he saw no England sitting on one of the chairs. Curious, he looked around before deciding that maybe England had gone upstairs. He quickly climbed up the stairs, knowing what room the shorter man usually resided in whenever he stayed in America's house.

"England?" he called out as he opened his door, not even bothering to knock, thinking it was his own house, after all. He adjusted his eyes in the dark, and saw a hunched figure on the bed. "England?" he said, his voice softer this time. He didn't understand why, but he felt as if he was stepping in ice, and he must be careful, in both words and actions.

The figure looked up, and hurriedly groped for the bedside lamp and flicked the switch on. Faint light shone in the room, illuminating England's defeated look which he failed to hide from America.

The expression made America feel he was really walking on thin ice.

"England, –"

"America," England spoke, his voice serious and a bit wet. The taller nation was surprised at the sound – he rarely heard England's voice in that way. This must be something really grave, he thought, worried over what was on England's mind.

"Who is that girl?" America winced a little at the sharp tone England used. Damn, he should have explained to him immediately, he didn't want England to accuse him of kidnapping the girl or something! Kidnapping's so unheroic, nuh-uh!

"The girl?" America laughed awkwardly, and shifted his weight when he saw the intense glare directed at him. "Uh…" he said intelligently. He didn't realize explaining the situation he was in was so hard! England wouldn't believe him – but he had to try.

"England, the girl – Emily, her name's Emily. She just appeared in one of my rooms hours ago," he explained, his hands making gestures as he tried to convey his message to England. "I didn't kidnap her, okay?!"

The English representative fell silent. America felt like the little colony he was before, waiting for England's punishment. When he saw the older nation open his mouth, he was expecting some lectures about keeping children in his house.

"Don't lie to me!" England exclaimed, his hands fisting on his sides. He stood up and walked towards America, who was rooted on his spot by the accusation. He clearly didn't expect to be accused of lying – heck, he didn't even lie! He felt indignant.

"I'm not lying, England!" he shouted back. "The child really just appeared out of nowhere! After Tony's box exploded!" he waved his hands, gesturing the explosion.

"Stop with this nonsense, America! Just admit that he's your own daughter!" England declared, his face somehow pained when he said the second statement. Why would he look like that, the blue-eyed nation briefly wondered, when England's words went through to his brain, and he immediately went red.

"N-no! She's not my daughter!" he choked, clearly surprised. Wait, where did that come from? Surely it wasn't because she called him Daddy, was it? "Are you not listening to what I've said?"

England scowled, and crossed his arms tightly on his chest. He could feel the beginning of a tirade, and America unconsciously braced himself.

"No, you listen to me, America!" England's rich voice boomed and it reverberated around the stillness of his room. The older nation was angry, he thought, before focusing on what he was saying. "That girl – Emily, as you say her name is – is calling you _Daddy_. Why is she calling you Daddy, if not for you to be her actually father? That girl is old enough to know who her father is, and you can't coerce something so _genuine_ from her mouth." At that, England faltered, and the pained expression was back on his face.

"She has the same hair color as _you_! And you do realize that hair of yours is one unique shade!" England exclaimed, exasperated at the obvious dumbstruck look on America's face. The taller nation didn't even realize that Emily and he _did_ have the same shade of blonde hair until England pointed it out.

"You know that it's taboo for nations to have our own children," the English nation said, his voice becoming a whisper once he reached the last few words.

"I know that… I-I don't… She's not – England, she's not my daughter," America found his voice, and looked at him in a sincerely earnest manner and the English nation couldn't help the tug he felt in his chest – the want to believe in what America was saying.

An awkward silence passed through them – America fiddling with his thumbs as he thought of what England had said, that Emily and he looked practically the same. He hadn't really seen a mirror with the girl yet. And he was also confused of why England was so into the issue.

England was feeling betrayed. He didn't even want to think about _why_ he felt betrayed by the existence of America's daughter. She had nothing to do with this. But whenever he thought of her – sunny blonde locks, the charming smile and those green eyes – he could see America in her. Maybe the woman he made love with (at this, England felt his stomach clench) had also lovely green eyes. He knew he was being a twit for feeling that way, but he couldn't help it.

"England," America began, his expression very much of a kicked puppy. "I'm not lying to you, believe me," his voice tinged with an earnest pleading tone that America clearly didn't use talking to England before. It felt weird hearing it. "She's not my daughter. And I know how taboo that is," he answered seriously, and he took a step towards the other nation.

Green eyes widened upon seeing America stepping forward. He didn't want the man to come near him, lately his presence had done wonky things to his body. "O-okay, let's just say, hypothetically, I believe you. I believe in what you're saying," England quickly proposed, just to stop the taller nation from walking. "How did this girl arrive in your house?"

At least he was willing to listen to me, America thought, sighing out loud. "As I said before, Tony was fiddling with this box from," at this he shrugged, "his home planet. When I managed to touch it, coz you know, Tony's stuff are always awesome, it just exploded. The next thing I know, the room was full of smoke and Emily was just there in the middle of it." He gazed straight into the same shade as Emily's eyes, and he blinked, feeling a bit unsettled at the obvious similarity. He coughed to dissolve his weird thoughts and shifted his weight on his other foot.

"That's what technically happened. She then started calling me Daddy, and god, England, do you know how hard was to look at her expectant eyes?" he uttered, voice full of shocked wonder. He didn't say that one of the reasons he found it hard to tell Emily the truth was because of her England-like eyes. "I couldn't say no to her. And she really believed that I'm her Daddy, so yeah… Here I am."

He gave England a charming smile, along with hopeful eyes. England held his frown during America's story, finding it really unbelievable, but it was the only possible explanation. And since he actually knew America's pet alien, it wasn't that difficult to believe the story this time.

The English nation closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Honestly, this was giving him a headache. But he was secretly relieved that America… didn't have a child. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I believe you now. Especially when that _pet alien_ of yours is involved." And since he was feeling better, he wanted to give this stupid git a lecture.

"Really, America. You should keep your _friend_ Tony in line. Look at what he's done this time? What if Emily belongs to another family, and that machine has taken her away from them? At Christmas time? If you are in her family's shoes, of course you'll be worried. So you better find that Tony and ask him ways to fix this mess." He ended his lecture with a huff.

America just stood there, listening to England's words. A smile was slowly growing on his face, and he couldn't help but feel glad that England was not mad at him anymore. _This_ was the England he was used to. Still grinning, he went to invade England's personal space and slung an arm over his narrow shoulders.

"Well, England, let's just have fun with Emily for the meantime, yeah?" he said with a wink.

England rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop his cheeks from becoming a bit red from the close contact. He hoped things would be over soon.

The two English-speaking nations walked out from the guest room, intending to celebrate the holidays with the little girl downstairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh dear this is just so late, argh! I'm sorry for this, but at least, yay longer chapter. OTL

Hopefully the next chapter will be the last! XD Thank you so much for the follows, favs and review! Thanks a lot!


End file.
